


Nothing more than a bitch

by Edelhirsch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelhirsch/pseuds/Edelhirsch
Summary: Hanzo gets dicked by Talons strongest alphas. He soon realizes he's nothing more than just a toy to them.Authors note: This fic contains non-con elements. Please consider before reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like uhh the third OW-related fiction I've wrote. I apologize for any grammar/time errors beforehand.  
> English is my second language and I've never learned it professionally (self taught). However, I give my very best to make my fics as readable as possible :D  
> Hope you enjoy my trash dlfjsklsmrhej

"You're no more than a fucking bitch." Doomfist snarled, baring his unnatural white teeth. Bleached. No wonder. He was the leader of Talon, probably had a lot of money stashed somewhere. He could afford this kind of luxury.   
His scalp hurt like the insult received. Hanzo tried his best to remain neutral, to never let his expression change. These people were like wolves. As soon as they knew you're anxious or nervous, they would hunt you down. In this case, they would fuck you till you bleed. And he wasn't really fond of either option.   
Yet here he was, kneeling in front of the tall man, which proud erection nearly touched his face. Hanzo couldn't look away, as much as he wanted to. Giving up your pride in Talon would make you their bitch. But wasn't he already there?   
"No wonder Overwatch had no interest in you. Their alphas are too weak for a huge bitch you like. They would soften you. They would make you even less of a cock sleeve."  
Hanzos cheeks burned with these words. He never had much experience with this kind of talk, and being called and insulted in front of Talons members was just too much. Doomfist still had his hand on his head, grabbing his hair and pulled him close. The soft skin of his dick stroked Hanzos mouth and the archer gave his best to not flinch at the feeling.  
"You should be lucky to have the best and strongest alphas to fuck your little cunt", Doomfist added, slowing moving his hips.   
It was obvious what he demanded, but Hanzo didn't reacted. "And you should be happy that we haven't killed you already for your potty mouth."  
Breathing heavily, Hanzo bared his own teeth. "You can't break me. I am not as weak as the other omegas around. I had my fair share of experiences. No alpha is assigned to me."  
Doomfists dark and deep laughter rumbled in his massive chest. The leader threw his head back and smiled a dominant smirk.  
"Oh my sweet omega. Do you really think that? You obviously haven't met a real alpha yet. Don't worry, pet. I'll show you your place", he said.  
Hanzo did not like the sound of that.  
With an aggressive push, Doomfists erection forced his mouth open. It wasn't even fully in, and Hanzo already had troubles to get air into his lungs. He choked a bit, which only made the dark-skinned man chuckle.  
"Not used to it, eh?", he asked with a husk voice. "You will get used though." And then he rammed himself fully in. Having his jaw forced open like this hurt and Hanzo would've screamed if he had the breath for it. Right now everything went blurry for a few seconds, as the leaders dick was forced into his face.   
"Look at you. So greedy", Doomfist cooed. His free hands fingers stroked Hanzos face, and caressed his sharp cheekbones. With stubborn eyes the man looked up, trying his best to hide the pain that flashed through his body. It only got worse when Doomfist decided to rock his hips, slowly removing his cock a few centimeters before slamming right in again. Hanzo still had an option. Without hesitation, he tried to show teeth, biting down. But before he could do that, the tip of Doomfists erection hit the deepest point in his mouth, and he made a gagging sound.  
Oh my god, I am going to choke on a fucking dick, Hanzo said to himself. His masquerade started to tear and crumble and Doomfist laughed.   
"Not so strong now?", he asked.   
Tears started to form in the archers eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he was desperately trying to get some air. It was hard to breath only through his nose with his jaw being forced around Doomfists length.  
Finally, someone behind them reacted. "He looks like he's about to faint." He couldn't really make out the voice around the ringing in his ears, but it was a female that spoke up. Hanzo closed his eyes, as Doomfist stopped moving for a few seconds.   
"He's strong. Just look at him. Already took in my dick without any preparation. The omegas before him couldn't even open their mouths far enough for this." Doomfist laughed. "You can't tell me that he isn't a bitch, Sombra."  
The woman didn't reply, and Doomfist picked up his pace again, which made Hanzos eyes fly open, as the pain started again. Still crying, he drew in rapid breaths through his nose as much as he could. Doomfist noticed that, and his hips rocked harder.  
"Listen, omega", he said. "This will be over the second I come. If you can make me, I'll reward you. If you can't...well." His fingers came near Hanzos throat and pressed down. The archer chocked and let out a gurgling scream, which only made things worse. "I'll just let you beg."  
Hanzo didn't know ho to react. He wanted this to end, to finally breath again, but at the same time he didn't want Doomfist to cum in his mouth. Trying to express his disgust through facial expression, he only ended up making Talons leader chuckle.  
"No? You do not want to breath? You really want to die because of a blowjob? That's what I call a real bitch. What a cute omega."  
Furiously trying to shake his head, Hanzo growled.   
"So you will make me come?" Doomfist cocked his head slightly.  
Closing his eyes yet again, the archer made an approving noise.  
"Then get to work omega!"  
I can do this. This is not the first blowjob I've done.   
Doomfists massive length made it hard for him to move his tongue, but Hanzo had only two options - either suck him off until he climaxes, or choking on a fucking dick. Either way seemed disgusting and degrading, but at this moment his body and mind just screamed for air and release. So he moved his head a bit, withdraw a few centimeters, as much as he could without his jaw snapping. Looking up to the alpha he saw that Doomfist had closed his eyes as well, enjoying the treatment.   
Fuck him. Literally.  
Hanzo gave his best. It was slow, like torture, and his whole body ached like crazy. But he managed to move around, to make his tongue work without choking again.   
"Just like that. You're doing good, for a bitch", Doomfist said, yanking on his hair a bit as Hanzos tongue hit a sensitive spot. "Continue, and I'll let you go."  
With the thought of release in mind, Hanzos picked a faster pace with his movements, ignoring the pain, and even raised his hand to stroke the base of Doomfists dick. He was so ashamed of himself, it made his cheeks burn and turn into a dark shade of red. Of course the alpha recognized that, but he didn't said a word.   
First, all Hanzo realized was that Doomfist started to move on his own, before he just came. It was like a flood, and the archer would've yanked his head back if it wasn't for the fear of having his jaw broken. Doomfist stepped back, his half-hardened dick lazily slapped Hanzos cheek, smearing semen over his face.   
He leaned to the side, chest rising and falling as he drew in deep breaths through his nose, but as he was about to spit out the massive amount of cum filling his mouth, Doomfist grabbed him by the neck and threw his head back. "What do you think you're doing, omega?", he purred, but his eyes sparked like fire. "Do you want to spit my cum out?"  
His neck hurt, and Hanzo yelped. A little bit of cum dripped down his lips and he shut his mouth.  
"You may swallow it when I tell you to. But dare to spit it out and we will repeat that."  
Doomfist let go of him and turned around to the other Talon-members. "He's a real treasure. We can be lucky Overwatch didn't hire him first. But he needs some more treatment before he's ready to be breed."  
"I don't agree. His body looks healthy, and this stubborn mind can easily be broken", a raspy voice replied. Doomfist raised an eyebrow at the speaker.   
"Would you like to try it yourself, Reaper?", he asked with an aggressive undertone, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "I'm sure you can break this bitch." He sounded sarcastic, but the other man didn't take his shit. He came closer, smoke evaporating behind his dark coat.  
The white skull-like mask was such a weird contrast to the blackness of his clothes.  
Reaper seemed to scan Hanzos body, taking in every detail of the omegas traits.  
Hanzo realized he still had Doomfists cum in his mouth, which started to develop a weird taste on his tongue. Making a face, he really felt like disobeying and spitting it out, but a warning look from the alpha made him freeze in place.  
"I will try. And I will make him break." Reaper growled, and it sounded much scarier than any sound Doomfist had ever made. "He's just a little bitch. Nothing better than a stubborn omega you can breed. You will be surprised on how easy they break, I did this so many times before."  
"So you're an expert", Doomfist huffed, smirking devilish. "Have fun."  
He looked back to Hanzo who was just kneeling there. "You may swallow", Doomfist said calmly. Looking up in shock, the archer shook his head.   
No way he was going to swallow the amount of cum in his mouth. Doomfist stepped forward and grabbed his chin, squeezing so hard that it hurt. Hanzo flinched.  
"I told you to swallow, bitch. Do so or I'll just let you taste my dick again. See how good you breath after that." His fingers pressed down, adding more pain to his already tortured jaw.   
Hanzo had no choice. Hold his breath, he swallowed hardly, the texture of the semen felt so weird against his throat. Trying not to gag, Hanzo bit down on his tongue while the thick liquid was disappearing inside of him. Doomfist smiled.   
"Wasn't that hard, eh?"  
He stepped back again, letting go of Hanzos jaw.   
But he was far from free. Reapers massive shadow hovered over him.


	2. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Reapers turn. But Doomfists intention behind this were more than just pure pleasuring.

His dick wasn't as massive in size as Doomfists, but still it stood proud and full in front of Hanzos face. He gulped. It would start all over again, he had to beg for air another time. Reapers expression was hidden beneath his mask, and Hanzo was kind off happy about that. The last thing he needed right now was someone smirking down at him.  
"I heard your mouth is kind off useful", Reaper growled. "Let's see if I agree."  
I don't need your opinion, Hanzo thought to himself as the other alpha approached him. You can kindly fuck off.  
But he didn't managed to say these words, and a hand grabbed his hair again, yanking his head upwards to meet the dark slits of Reapers mask, which represented his eyes. Hanzo swore he could see a faint glow behind them. He shivered.  
The tip of Reapers dick was pushed against his lips and the alpha growled. "Lick it", he ordered. Hanzo had no choice. Eyes closed and just go with it.  
He did as he was told, tasting the pre-cum on Reapers dick already. It was way saltier than Doomfist and he hold back a gag. Disgusting as it was, he continued and used his tongue like he couldn't do before. A grunt of satisfaction came from the alpha as he pushed himself into Hanzos mouth. This time he didn't choked, but it was still hurting his jaw as the cock spread it open. From the corner of his eyes he could see Doomfist watching the scenery, his own eyes narrowed and focused on the omega. Almost if he wanted to see how he reacted to a different alpha.  
"I gotta warn you, bitch", Reaper snarled quietly. "I'm not as gentle as the big man over there." He thrusted his hips, making his dick hit the deepest point in Hanzos mouth. "And I won't take it easy on you. You already had a good dick to spread you open. Now I'm in for my treat." And with that he picked up a fast pace which kind off overwhelmed Hanzo. He couldn't keep up with it, and it seemed like he would end up getting face-fucked by the alpha. At least he wasn't gasping for air or fearing over life this time.   
"And don't you dare spitting or holding it. If you really want to be an omega, you need to learn how to take and appreciate things", Reaper added with a grunt.   
Hanzo wasn't really fond of that idea. He actually did not wanted to take and appreciate. Sure, he may be an omega, but being toyed around with Talon-alphas what not exactly what he expected to happen. He wasn't going to let them play with him, or even force him to like what they gave him. It was torture to him, but the archer had experienced much worse. At least he thought it was like this. As the alpha came closer to cumming, Hanzo felt how his own dick started to harden a bit. He was getting off from being face-fucked. Disgusting, he thought about himself, trying to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants which gave away how aroused he is.  
Doomfist sure noticed. "Look at this bitch", he said. "Getting a hard one from sucking your dick, Reaper. Looks like he enjoys it too."  
"Yeah", the other alpha growled while slamming his own dick into Hanzos throat. "He sure does."  
And with that, he arched his lower back, hot cum spraying into the omegas mouth. Not left with a choice he had to swallow, or else he would drown. It was ridiculous, but Reaper didn't take his dick out, and plugged his mouth. At least his knot wasn't inflated, so it didn't hurt too much. Hanzo tried his best to not concentrate on the salty, bitter taste of the alphas cum as it was poured into his throat, almost making him choke on the large amount. Reaper pushed him as close as he could, Hanzos nose almost touching the base of his cock while he growled and moaned quietly, as if he was hiding his pleasure.  
Finally he let go, Hanzo jerked his head back and gasped for air which he missed for the last minutes he was forced to swallow. "F-fuck", he muttered and coughed. Little drops of sperm landed on the floor and on his pants, and he crinkled his nose at them. Reaper lazily stroked his dick, milking the last drops from it, which also landed on the omega, marking him with the smell. Someone behind them chuckled, but didn't say a word.  
Hanzo growled and bared his teeth, to which Reaper replied with a "Who you gonna impress, bitch?". Then he simply stepped away, and Doomfist came closer yet again.   
"I am surely impressed. You took both of us without dying or protesting." Once again, his fingers grabbed Hanzos chin and pulled his face upward; forcing the omega to look at the tall man. Slowly, he turned his head from one side to the other, as if he was inspecting Hanzo for injuries.  
"But this won't do it."   
The archer frowned. It's not over.  
Doomfist let go of him. "Stand up", he ordered. "This is not the place to make sure you'll never forgot who's bitch you are."  
He's talking about marking me, Hanzo shivered at this. He didn't wanted to be marked, he didn't wanted to show that he belonged to a Talon-alpha. It made his guts turn. But he followed the order nonetheless.  
"I'm going to take you to my room", Doomfist explained. "Just you and me." He looked at Reaper, who made a growling sound.  
"You're going to take him for you alone?", he asked, and Doomfist arched his back until he was hovering over the other alpha. Baring his sharp fangs, he replied with a deep voice.  
"Yes, I am. I found him, and I took him first. Even if you came on him, and he's stinking of your cum, I'll make sure he knows that he belongs to me. I am the leader, not you."  
The woman in the back tried her best to hide her laugh. The little fight of dominance seemed to be funny to her. To Hanzo it was devastating. These two were seriously fighting about who was going to mark and probably breed him. If Talon-alphas even breed. He never met one of them before.  
As he was standing up, Doomfist laid a hand on his shoulder. He was so huge in comparison to the small archer, his fingers covered his entire shoulder without problems. Then he squeezed, claws digging into Hanzos pale skin, almost drawing blood.   
"Come with me, omega", the alpha said in a demanding voice. Together they left the scene, Reaper snarling in the background, but Doomfist didn't respond. Even with his dominance being challenged, he didn't reacted. That's what Hanzo called attitude.  
The leaders bedroom was not far away from where they had stayed the entire time. Hanzo had no idea where this base was located, or how exactly this place was called. It may not even be a headquarters of Talon. But the fact that Doomfist had a bedroom made it quiet obvious.  
It was coated in beautiful and expensive looking fabric, the furniture was dark and had a shimmer to it, almost as if someone had just polished it. It was beautiful.  
"No omega has ever seen my master bedroom", Doomfist said with a gentle voice. "Because none of them satisfied me enough to deserve a stay."  
Hanzo gulped when he realized what the alpha was trying to say. 'You're going to stay.' Probably for a long time. Doomfists fingers stroke his cheeks.  
"You're a beautiful omega. But you won't have a choice in this decision. An alpha has to do what he is assigned to. And you make such a good bitch for me. Take that as a compliment", he cooed.  
Lowering his head, Hanzo tried his best to hide his expression. It was a mixture of flattered and disgusted. Why is he feeling that way? He should be fighting, screaming, protesting against this kind of behavior. But at the same time his instincts as an omega kicked in, telling the archer that everything was alright. That he had a strong alpha by his side, breeding him for the future, making him a part of a relationship.   
"Look at me." Doomfists voice interrupted his thoughts. He followed the order. "You can and will not be able to fight against this. So it's best to just roll with it. I chose you, and you're mine now. Not even Reaper may take you."  
"But you allowed to him to let me suck his dick", Hanzo replied with anger in his voice. For a second he expected the alpha to snap at him for talking without permission, but Doomfist just chuckled.   
"Reaper needs to learn that I am the leader and the main alpha. I know it would've frustrated him if I let him fuck you and then take you as mine. Don't worry about him. Once you're marked as mine, Reaper won't even dare to lay a finger on you without my permission." The talon-alpha nodded to his huge bed. "Get on it."  
Hanzo felt a knot deep in his stomach. Doomfists words made sense, and it seemed more like mockery to let Reaper fuck his face instead of letting the alpha pleasure himself on the new bitch. In silence he went up to the king-sized bed and sat down, waiting for the next situation to happen.


End file.
